The Unnaturals
The Unnaturals is the thirty-fifth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins at a carnival where Ben plays a game, but he loses. Frustrated, Ben wants to transform into an alien form to win. Just then, two criminals on a giant truck drive straight towards Ben. Max arrives, grabs Ben and pushes him out of the way. The thieves have the Liberty Bell on their truck and Ben tries to transform into XLR8 to stop them, but he transforms into Grey Matter instead and launches onto the truck. Grey Matter starts to take apart the engine, but the truck crashes and launches Grey Matter in a jar of jellybeans for a contest. Grey Matter easily wins and receives a music player. As Ben listened to his music player, Gwen is appalled that Ben cheated with Grey Matter. Max tells Ben that his baseball team from Bellwood is in the Little League World Series and Ben wants to go and Max agrees. They arrive into Philadelphia and are scanned by security. Max says that the President will be appearing and Ben goes off to greet him, but he is stopped by his bullies Cash and J.T. The other team called the Squires arrive and practice with amazing skills. Later, the Cannons and the Squires are playing a game. If the Cannons lose the game, they lose the series. Gwen looks up the Squires with her computer and discovers that they are better than any team in any league in history. Ben secretly transforms into XLR8 to help out the Cannons and humiliate Cash and J.T. After the game has been completed, Ben sees Cash and J.T. getting kidnapped by the Squires. Ben tries to transform into an alien form, but the Omnitrix is timed out and has to recharge. The Squires knock out Cash and J.T. and take them away. In the Rust Bucket, Gwen slows down footage of the game from a camera to see XLR8. The Squires bring Cash and J.T. to a large building and Ben follows and sneaks in. They tie Cash and J.T. down and create robot duplicates of them. Ben realizes that the Squires are robots as well and Max and Gwen arrive, but they are unable to enter. The coach tells the Squires to dispose of J.T., Cash, and Ben. They attack Ben with super-fast baseballs and bats. After the Omnitrix recharges, Ben transforms into Diamondhead and he fights the Squires and destroys the Cash and J.T. robots. Max and Gwen climb in and free J.T. and Cash. Gwen sees a scan of the President and the Squires leave and lock the group in, setting their machine to explode. Diamondhead uses the remaining robots to open the door and the building explodes before Ben exits out of it. At the game, Ben joins the Cannons and the Squires ready their robot president while J.T. and Cash have to stay in the Rustbucket. While pretending to be Cash, Ben goes to bat. Ben then hits a ball, runs to second base and transforms into Four Arms to secure a safe. The Squires transform into robots and attack Four Arms and the President. Max and Gwen save the President, but Coach Finn arrives and knocks them out. Four Arms arrives and destroys the robot President. He then battles the robots with a giant bat, but Coach Finn transforms into a robot and attacks. Four Arms defeats him and reverts into Ben, but Coach Finn comes back to life and Ben destroys him for good. Later, the President thanks Cash, the person who he thinks saved his life. Ben is angry that he isn't getting credit for what he did and transforms into XLR8 again. After XLR8 hangs J.T. and Cash from a building, Enoch arrives at the scene of the destroyed robots and vows revenge on the Tennysons. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Cash Murray *J.T. *President (first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch **Coach Finn (first appearance; destroyed) **Squires (first appearance; destroyed) **Robot Cash **Robot J.T. Aliens Used *Grey Matter (selected alien was XLR8) *XLR8 (2x; second time was off-screen transformation) *Diamondhead *Four Arms Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *The trio's thirty-fourth stop is Philadelphia. Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell